A Day In The Life Of Ronald Billius Weasley
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: Like the title says, it's the story of a day of Ron's life. That's it really. Read on!


_A Day In The Life Of Ronald Billius Weasley_

**Author's Note : Don't you just love when random ideas for stories pop into your head? I do. :) Read on, readers, read on!**

My day started out like any other day. I woke up, got ready, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The only difference was that I had to walk by myself. I used to walk with my two best friends Harry and Hermione but not anymore. I don't know what I've done this time, but Hermione apparently hates me. So she's started leaving for breakfast really early and, of course, she drags Harry with her. But that's not really a big deal. I don't mind walking alone, it's kind of nice actually.

Anyway, I got to the Great Hall and immediately heard the sound that haunts my dreams.

"WON-WON!" squealed my girlfriend, Lavender. I winced but headed over to sit with her anyway.

"Morning, Lav," I said while piling food onto my plate.

She threw her arms around my neck and cooed, "Good morning, handsome! I dreamt about you last night."

Apparently I was supposed to be impressed by this. "Really?" I muttered, trying to sound interested.

I guess it worked 'cause she started babbling on about her dream. I tuned her out and stared over at Hermione. She was laughing at something Harry said and I couldn't help feeling a little jealous. I know Harry would never go there though. He knows how I feel about her, but still…I wanted to be the one making her laugh like that. I guess I should have wanted to make Lavender laugh instead since I was dating her, but I can't help how I feel right?

Anyway, after breakfast I headed down to what I like to call "The Dungeon of Doom". I had double Potions with the Slytherins that morning and I was not excited.

I shuffled into the classroom and took my usual seat at the back. I had managed to convince Lavender that I would be okay if she sat up at the front with Parvati. She didn't seem to like the idea at first, but I think the need to gossip won her over.

So I was sitting there, lost in thought, when Harry and Hermione walked in. Harry started back toward our table, but Hermione grabbed his arm and made him sit at a table in the middle. And to make matters worse, Malfoy walked in next and I realized the only available seats were at my table. I groaned inwardly as he made his way back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel-bee," he drawled.

"Don't start, Malfoy."

"Now, now, Weasley. You really should learn to respect your superiors."

"Right. I'll get right on that," I said sarcastically.

He glowered at me for a moment then said, "See that you do. By the by, Weasel, you might want to tell your little friends that they should refrain from sitting at my table."

I didn't say anything. I merely glared.

So he continued, "Oh wait, they aren't your friends anymore are they? Otherwise they'd be back here where they belong. Poor, poor Weasel. You don't have any friends now."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" I growled.

"Or what?"

I didn't know what to say and luckily, or rather not so luckily, I didn't have to think of anything. Because that's when Snape chose to walk in.

"Quiet, class!" he said. "Today you will be brewing a truth potion. Does anyone know the name of this?"

I looked up, expecting to see Hermione's hand reaching as high as it could, but it wasn't. She didn't even look like she was listening.

"No one knows?" Snape went on. "Fine. The correct answer is Veriteserum. And that will be ten point from Gryffindor for lack of knowledge."

This caused an outrage. Every Gryffindor in the room, except Hermione, started yelling about that being unfair.

"The Slytherins didn't answer either!" and "Why are you only taking our points?" were some of the things that were yelled.

"Alright, alright! That's enough. There are to be no more outbursts from any of you! Now, your instructions are on the board. Get started!"

I groaned and got up to go get the ingredients. I ran into Hermione while I was gathering the ingredients and I tried to talk to her. But she just ignored me. So I gave up and went back to my seat.

"Aw, what's wrong Weasel-bee? Miss your little Mudblood friend, do you?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione walked past at that time and sniffed rather loudly. I ignored both of them and got to work.

By the end of the class. I was only half-way done with the potion. Everyone else had managed to finish, so Snape wouldn't even accept mine.

When we finally got to leave, I was feeling awful. And it only got worse when Lavender ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh I've missed you so much, Won-Won!"

"Er…yeah, I missed you too," I mumbled.

"So…what are we going to do during our free period?" she asked.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," I said. Of course, I would have said anything to get her to leave me alone.

She seemed upset, but she said that she wanted to hang out with her friends anyway.

I told her I would see her soon, and she ran off to find Parvati.

I walked up to the Gryffindor common room, looking forward to being alone. When I got there though, I was disappointed to see that it wasn't empty.

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire and stared into the flames until I realized someone was talking to me.

I looked up to see that Harry was sitting beside me, and then I remembered. Harry and I had this period free but Hermione didn't.

"Harry!" I said. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know," he said. "This fight between you and 'Mione has been terrible. But I don't want to leave her alone y'know? And you've got Lavender."

"I guess you're right," I mumbled. "Er Harry…you've got to help me."

"With what?" he asked.

"Hermione, of course! How do I get her to stop hating me?"

"Oh, that. Well mate, I think you should really talk to her about that…" he mumbled.

"Fine, don't help. Ugh. I'm gonna go to lunch now, do you want to come?"

"Er…about that, I would…but I said I'd wait for Hermione… But hey! You could wait too, and then you could talk to her!" he said.

"No thanks," I mumbled. And without another word, I walked out.

I went down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat. Alone. But for some reason I wasn't even hungry, so I got up and walked out.

I didn't actually have anywhere to go until Charms, which wasn't for another hour. I ended up outside though. I walked over to the lake and sat down to think.

I came to the conclusion that sitting and thinking is extremely boring. But it had wasted time, because when I decided I'd had enough it was time for me to head to Charms.

I walked back into the castle and up to the Charms classroom. I was the first to arrive, so I sat and waited. Everyone else started filing in and no one sat beside me. I was kind of happy about this though. I didn't really feel like dealing with anyone.

After a torturous hour of learning something I was finally free. I gathered up my things and went down to dinner.

As soon as I sat down, Lavender was glued to my side. And I'd had just about enough.

"Lavender," I said. "Listen…there's no easy way to say this but…"

"Won-won! Are you…b-breaking up with me?" she yelped.

"Well, yes. No, no, don't cry. It…it's not you, it's er…me…?"

Apparently I'm not too good at the comforting, because she burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall.

I'll admit, I did feel a little bad for her. But mostly, I felt relieved. I finished eating and then left as well.

I walked past a broom closet and heard crying. I thought it was Lavender so I opened the door. But it wasn't Lavender after all, it was Hermione.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" I asked.

She glared at me and yelled, "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'RE what's wrong, Ronald!"

"Me? But…what did I do?"

"You're dating that…that thing!"

"You mean Lavender?"

"Of course I mean Lavender! Why, who else are you dating?" she said sarcastically. At least I think it was meant sarcastically.

"Er…actually I'm not dating anyone. Me and Lavender…well we're finished," I said.

"…really?" she said softly.

"Yeah… Why do you care so much anyway?" I asked.

"Honestly Ronald…" she said, rolling her eyes. And then she kissed me.

"…wow…" I said, when we pulled apart.

"I know," she said. Then she giggled and walked away.

"What just happened?" I asked even though there was no one to answer.

A few minutes later I realized I was still standing in the broom closet and I decided I'd better move. I walked up to the Gryffindor common room, which was empty, and sat down in my favorite chair.

I don't know how long I sat there, but after a while I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Hermione walking toward me. And then I smiled for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note Again : Done and done. :) Review if you wish. I know I wish. :)**


End file.
